In electroluminscence (EL), light is produced by applying an electric field upon an emitter material. Applying this field upon the emitter supplies the material with energized electrons that can then decay to produce photons. This results in devices that can be used for illumination. The structure of these devices can be relatively simple containing two electrodes, an emitter layer and some passivation layers. There may also be other dielectric or transport layers as deemed necessary in particular applications. Currently, these layers are assembled by a manufacturer and the completed EL device is purchased by an end user.
Electroluminescent displays are known which produce bright, attractive light pictures and messages at low cost in power. Since such devices are currently completed by a manufacturer, the end user necessarily has a limited selection. A need exists for such displays that can be customized or modified readily by the user at low cost.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0090495 A1 describes multilayer sheet forming a complete electroluminescent device that is to receive inkjet printing on an outer surface. The inkjet printing forms a mask and the electrolumination serves a back lighting for the mask printer. This requires an inkjet printer that can print on such a multilayer device and requires the multilayer device to be resistant to damage by the printing operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for customization of electroluminescent devices by printing on easily manipulated and sturdy substrates, including inexpensive substrates such as paper.